


Animando

by Nakuru



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es la época en la que todos sonríen, pero Kurapika no se ve contento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animando

Ver a Kurapika con el ceño fruncido en una época en la que incluso los pacientes del hospital en que Leorio estaba haciendo su práctica sonreían constantemente, era tan preocupante como irritante.

Aun sin ser un genio analítico, Leorio se atrevía a apostar que no era por el frío ni por el gentío, pero la razón más posible, relacionada con no poder pasarla en familia como solía ser costumbre, no era algo que pudiese decir como si nada.

¿Qué hacer?

Notar que Kurapika estaba manteniendo su mirada en el suelo mientras caminaban al apartamento de Leorio, donde se estaba quedando durante sus días de vacaciones, le hizo perder la paciencia.

—Ya sé —pronunció, tragándose la creciente frustración y buscando algo que alivianara el ambiente— que esta época no es nada fácil.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Leorio mismo no estaba seguro, pero al escuchar a alguien estornudar se le ocurrió cómo continuar.

—Con tantas alergias y huesos rotos por resbaladas y resfriados...

—Querrás decir que por eso no te agrada —interrumpió Kurapika, resoplando.

—¿¡Cuándo dije eso!? —reclamó, alzando la voz aunque no había querido hacerlo—. Me encanta, nada como compartir un trago en estas fechas y...

—Y —intervino de nuevo Kurapika antes de que él pudiese terminar de hablar— por eso me invitaste.

Eso era en parte cierto, había querido tener compañía. Sus otras razones habían sido alejar a Kurapika de su trabajo por al menos unos días e impedir que pasase las festividades solo, pero Kurapika no parecía querer agradecerle por eso.

—¿Algún problema? —cuestionó con sus dientes apretados, cada vez más irritado.

En respuesta, Kurapika giró su cabeza como si estuviese molesto y no quisiese verlo, mas aunque con eso impidió que Leorio viese su expresión, una corta carcajada que quizás no pudo reprimir le dijo a Leorio todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Había logrado animarlo.

Mucho mejor.


End file.
